The purpose of this assembly is to prevent a worm and gear from being back driven in the event that a torque is applied at the output end of a gear arrangement.
Currently, this function is achieved by decreasing the gearing efficiency; the negative resultant effect is that the overall system efficiency is decreased as well, possibly requiring a larger motor. By selectively having the ability to lock the system drivetrain, the efficiency of the worm and gear arrangement can be optimized to a higher level minimizing concerns of back drive.
Current systems with similar functionality are based on the overrunning clutch drive configuration with an added taper to the shaft, so axial engagement is accomplished when shaft motion has both specific axial and angular directions.
These designs are comprised of numerous small components that can increase costs.
Thus, there is a need to provide a clutch assembly having fewer parts than conventional assemblies and one that does not require modifications to an existing shaft.